


My Eyes Adore You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Attraction, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Eyes, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Korean Characters, Korean Keith (Voltron), Korean-American Character, Latino Character, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: There's something about eyes, man. Would it be corny to say they're the windows to the soul?Oneshot/drabble





	My Eyes Adore You

“Dude.” Lance had to finally say something. All of this couldn’t keep going on. “You’ve gotta stop having your eyes open.”

Keith frowned. Was this a new insult--? “…uh, I’m sorry?”

“They’re so freakin’ beautiful,” Lance continued. “I get so lost in them I can’t remember what I’m saying most of the time.”

“Pfft.” Keith rolled his eyes. “You think you have it hard? Try looking into _your_ eyes everyday! I literally can’t focus on anything else, they’re so fucking sparkly and blue. I don’t even know what to do except gaze into them right now.”

Lance blushed. “Dude…”

He realized what he said. He didn’t regret it either, but he blushed too. “Dude…”

“…erm,” Coran interrupted from behind them. “Your declarations of affections are indeed lovely, paladins, bur I really need you to move so I can clean this cryopod.”


End file.
